My Bottom Neighbor
by PrincessDudette
Summary: Arianna Conrad loves eating, drinking, and partying. A little problem with alcohol leads her to meet her neighbor, Harry Osborn. Alternate SM3 plot. Movieverse. Harry/OC


**Hi everyone! Well, this is my first Spider-Man fic! I really think it sucks that Harry died in SM3, so here I am writing this plot in which he meets this girl I invented. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think of it! **

**I don't own Spider-Man; I own just this plot and Arianna, though.**

**On with the story, then!**

* * *

The elevator doors opened and the luxurious penthouse that has been owned by the Osborns for generations was revealed after his eyes. Harry tossed a black leather portfolio carelessly and it fell on a soft, expensive couch on the living room. He went straight into the bathroom to take a shower.

Under the warm water, he remembered his father. The pain that was stored in his chest refreshed itself and Harry clutched his abs. Since the death of his beloved old man he was in pain. He swore over his father's grave that he would kill whoever had assassinated him. And now he knew for sure who it was: Spider-Man.

"That freak." He mumbled. He lifted his head so that the soothing water hit his face. He closed his eyes tightly and stayed under the warm water for a few more minutes before ending his shower. The muscles on his back were swollen because of the stress. OsCorp's new boss had been under a lot of pressure. He had worked endlessly through a whole month, and he hadn't got sleep in three days straight. He looked at himself in the mirror, gazing at the dark circles below his eyes. He dressed himself in some comfortable clothes and headed out of the bathroom.

After having a snack fixed by Bernard, he headed to his private office. It was adorned with ostentatious furniture and it had its own bar. Harry poured a pair of ice cubes and some expensive scotch on a fine glass. He drank from it and sighed. He had to finish working or else. He needed sleep – badly.

Two hours had passed and he still was tapping on the keyboard of his laptop. He was very concentrated on doing some calculations when he felt some slight vibrations on the carpeted floor. He stared at the glass that held a small dose of alcohol and saw that the liquid was moving slightly. He frowned and listened intently.

"_Take me on a trip; I'd like to go some day, _

_Take me to New York; I'd love to see LA,_

_I really want to come kick it with you,_

_You'll be my American boy, American boy…"_

He felt the rhythmic beat below his feet and anger started to invade his organism. _Don't they have work?! It's barely Thursday and they're starting to party now?!_

"Bernard?" He hollered. After a few moments, the older man appeared behind the door.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Would you please go and ask the bottom neighbor to please shut _that_ down?" He asked groggily. "I can't concentrate."

"Right away, sir." He said, and he left.

A few minutes passed by. Harry tapped something on his computer and sipped again on his scotch glass. Bernard tapped on his door. "Come in." He said.

"Sir, nobody opens the door. Would you like me to call security?" He asked, unsure. Harry snorted and stood up, bringing his index and middle finger to his temples and pressing lightly, tracing a circular pattern on them. He closed his eyes and after a few seconds he sighed heavily.

"Don't worry. I'll go myself." His words spat _'Danger_'. He went past his butler and made his way to the elevator. He pressed the button of the floor below, and he crossed his arms in front of his chest, scowling. He ringed the bell five times and nobody answered. He could hear the music more clearly now, recognizing some hip-hop song. Damn it was noisy. Some rumbling and scrambling was heard, followed by a quick crash of an unidentified object on the hard wooden floors. Then, the door creaked open quickly, giving Harry a wave of cool air on his face. The noisy music beat was clearer now, and a male voice rapping could be distinguished. A young woman stood in front of him, smiling stupidly. Her eyes had smudgy makeup on them and her black hair was a mess. She coughed twice, and Harry could evidently smell the alcohol in her breath.

"Oh my God! What took you so goddamn LONG! Where's my pizza?! You're like… fifteen minutes late, dumbass!" She raised an eyebrow and tried to stand in a menacing way, but she nearly lost balance. She gripped the door with her hands and stood straight.

"Excuse me?" Harry was starting to turn red in anger. "Turn your music down!" He raised his voice, since the music was so loud.

"I WANT MY PIZZA!!" She shouted and turned around, walking inside her apartment. Harry massaged his temples again._ Control._ He followed the woman, trying not to step on the many items that were lying on the floor. He counted an iPod, a single red pump, a toy guitar, some random magazines, a spoon followed by an ice cream tub, a big bag of chips, and some small yellow cubes that were scattered along the floor – probably croutons.

"Lady! Turn that goddamn thing off!" He was really mad now, looking at the woman that was currently below alcohol's influence expectantly. The woman laughed bitterly and glared at him.

"Why don't YOU do it? Huh? I'm tired of people bossing me! You are all a bunch of assholes!" She got on top of the king-sized bed, which was dressed in hot pink covers and pillows and started jumping eagerly.

"Fine! How do you turn it down?" He searched for a stereo, but then he looked up and realized that there was a speaker on the ceiling. He then found some more and got even more pissed off. "Give me the remote control!" He shouted at the jumping woman, who stopped doing what she was doing and looked at him. She then sat on her knees and reached for a remote control that was on the bedside table. She started wiggling it in front of her and started jumping again.

"You want this? Come get it, baby!" She said, teasingly.

Harry was on the verge of killing the woman, but he knew that a murder wasn't going to be good for his reputation. He grabbed the woman's slim forearms and she stopped jumping on the bed. Her eyes widened and she smiled. She then threw herself back on the bed, making Harry leap on it, too. He landed on top of her, and they started to fight for the electronic device. Harry got her hands easily and then she started screaming.

"Hey! What are you doing! Stop it, idiot! Help! HELP! HEEEEEELP!" She screamed loudly and then Harry got the remote control in his hands. He pressed the 'OFF' button and the apartment fell silent. The woman took advantage of his distraction and pounced on him. Harry was laying on soft mattress now and the black-haired girl was on top of him.

"I can sue you for sexual abuse, ya know…" She said, and then yawned. Just then, she felt drowsy. She brought a hand to her mouth and Harry's eyes widened. _Oh no, she's gonna ruin my clothes!_ Harry slid quickly from the bed and grabbed the first container he saw.

"Do it there!" He said, urging her to purge on the metal trash can he held on his hand. He looked away and, seeing she didn't do anything yet, he met her eyes and she was shaking her head disapprovingly. With her other hand, she pointed to the trash can and he looked inside it. Some torn pictures were in it, and he looked at her again, frowning. He took them out of the can quickly and then she proceeded to empty her stomach on the container. Harry was really disgusted and when she was done, her knees bent and she fell on the floor, unconscious. _Shit! Just what I needed!! _The owner of OsCorp shook her shoulders gently and she didn't respond.

"Aw, no…" He said, and he lifted her, bridal style. He went to his apartment quickly and laid the woman on the couch. Bernard appeared instantly on the scene, looking at the unconscious woman puzzled.

"She was drunk, and then she puked and here she is…" He trailed off and he sighed heavily. "Please give me an aspirin, I have a huge headache. And do whatever you need to do for her." Bernard nodded and went to get the medicines. Harry left the woman there and headed to finish his work. He really needed some sleep.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

**Arianna's POV**

I started to hear the car noises from outside the building. My eyes were still closed. I stayed immobile for a few more moments before I opened them slowly. I didn't know where I was. The heavy wooden furniture and the fine chandeliers were definitely not there before. I sat on a brown couch and looked around. I saw an expensive table and a bar. A migraine was starting to build up in my head, and I soon felt the pain of it. _I'm never going to drink again_, I thought. _Well, maybe some other time… _

I got on my feet and noticed that I was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. I brought my hands to my temples. I really needed an aspirin.

"Miss?" I jumped and a high pitched noise came out of my mouth. An older man stood on the hallway, dressed like a butler. I sighed and composed myself again.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Have you been up long?" He asked me.

"Um, nope. Where… am I?" I took another look at the house in which I was.

"You are in the Osborn residence," He said, smiling warmly. "One floor above your home."

"Oh… I see," I didn't know who the hell were the Osborns. "How on Earth did I get here?" I saw that he was holding a box of aspirins and a glass of water. He approached me and handed me a pair of pills and the glass of water. I smiled and took them, downing my glass quickly. My throat was really dry.

"Mr. Osborn brought you here. He said that you vomited and then passed out. How are you feeling now?"

"Um, just a migraine from the vodka, that's all." I smiled sheepishly at the man. "Thank you so much for the aspirins."

"No problem, miss." He said. Just then, a tall and handsome man appeared on the living room, wearing some blue pajamas. He eyed me and frowned.

"Good evening," I said. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused today." I felt the skin on my cheeks raise its temperature.

"Don't worry." He closed the distance between them and I shook hands with him gently. "I'm Harry Osborn." He said sternly. "Nice to meet you."

"Arianna Conrad." I couldn't help but smile quietly. "Nice to meet you too, although I guess not in the best circumstances."

* * *

**Okay, so this is the first chapter. I really hope you like this. Don't forget that the 'Review' button loves you! **


End file.
